


With the Wings of Fate

by Toxictimefanfics



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxictimefanfics/pseuds/Toxictimefanfics
Summary: Tony and Stephen find out they're soulmates, that's it, that's the fic.





	With the Wings of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAA this is my first time doing smut, this is by no means good lmao but it's a start!
> 
> Come yell at me on Discord! https://discord.gg/dNrb37M

Soulmates, they're truly a trivial thing. When one first touches the skin of their soulmate, wings burst from the two destined one's backs, completely ruining whatever shirt they were wearing. Of course Stephen had met so many people through his profession, hell, he even thought Christine was his soulmate. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

 

Now, here he was, brand new wings protruding from his back, his tattered shirt hanging loosely on his shoulders, and Tony Stark staring at him, eyes wide, new wings unfurled behind him. Stephen looked down at their barely touching hands with a small smile, looking back to Tony with a hopeful look in his eyes.

 

“Tony, oh my God.” Came Colonel Rhodes’ voice from behind them, reminding them that they weren't alone in the room. The two took a moment to look around at their audience and the mild destruction of the kitchen around them.

 

Tony's wings are gorgeous, shaped like those of an Osprey, and a deep red with bits of gold and blue speckled throughout. Quite possibly the best thing about them? They suit Tony perfectly.

 

Stephen's wings are fucking gigantic, they're shaped like those of a snowy owl with a gorgeous dark blue hue, mottled with specks of white and grey, every single feather looks like they've been dipped in pure gold. They're intimidating, yet somehow fitting.

 

They're starting at one another, in utter awe of what just happened, tuning out the world around them. They are the only two that matter at this specific moment. Breaking out of their trance, they instead turn their attention to the room of people trying to burn holes through them with their eyes. 

 

Without a word, Tony bolts out of the room, causing more destruction with his unfurled wings as he runs down the hall. The attention of everyone is far too much for him, not only did he never anticipate to find his soulmate, he didn't think it'd happen so suddenly and dramatically. So he ran, as fast as his legs would take him away from the scene, and his soulmate.

 

“I… I'll go check on him.” Stephen says, delicately folding his wings against his back and following his soulmate down the hallway. He follows the path of destruction along the walls to Tony's room. Stepping through the open door, the sorcerer immediately spots his wings disappearing through yet another open door, which Stephen assumes is a bathroom. “Tony?” He calls before following him.

 

“Please, just go away.” Comes Tony's small sounding voice. He just sounds so defeated.

 

“No, Tony please… let me be here for you. I really do care about you, and I secretly hoped that we'd be a chosen couple. I understand that this is a lot for you to handle, but trust me when I say that I love you, and I will do anything to support you.” Stephen replied, his voice fading to silence towards the end of his plea. He slumps against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position, all the while ignoring the unpleasant sensation stemming from the base of his wings at the pressure.

 

“I… I've wanted to be with you for a while too, I just don't know how the media's going to react… everyone seemed so content with me and Pepper being together, the backlash I got when we decided things weren't working out was overwhelming. Now what? I finally found my soulmate, after the years of covering up, only ever letting Pepper get close. Do you have any idea how many conspiracy theories I've seen? There are some people who think Pepper and I are soulmates and we cut off our wings when we broke up.” Tony cuts of his rambling with a laugh, “but now I've got wings and I can't hide it. Truth be told. I'm fucking terrified.”

 

“I am too, what are the chances that two hero's are going to be soulmates? People are going to know my face and name, simply because I'm Iron Man's soulmate.I know that being with you is going to change my life, but I'm ready for it. I'd be lying if I said that I haven't dreamed of being with you, being your soulmate.” He's startled by the door to the bathroom opening and Tony walking out.

 

“I swear to God if you leave me too, I don't know what I'm going to do.” Tony cries, tears streaking down his cheeks.

 

“I'll never, ever leave you Anthony. Not as long as my heart still beats in my chest.” The sincerity of the statement made Tony shudder, he walks forward, placing his arms around his soulmate's neck, dragging him down into a passionate kiss.

 

Stephen reciprocates immediately, even going further by licking at Tony's bottom lip. Tony moans slightly before allowing the sorcerer's tongue to slip into his mouth. The pair stumble over each other before they unceremoniously fall onto Tony's bed. Tony's back falls against the mattress, wings flaring out behind him, he looks up to the other man with a look of adoration on his face.

 

“Do you want to do this?” Stephen asks, backing up to sit at the edge of the bed.

 

“With you? Always.” With that, Stephen takes off his ruined shirt and moves to pull Tony's off as well. They’re both grinning when Stephen pulls Tony up to meet his lips one again.

 

“Have you ever done this before?”

 

“Been with a man? Or bottomed?”

 

“I already know the answer to the first question, have you bottomed before?”

 

“Honestly? No. I haven't.”

 

Stephen smiles slightly, “it's alright, we'll go slow, there's no need to rush.” He says softly, allowing Tony to relax.

 

“Thank you.” Tony replies with a lopsided grin.

 

Stephen trails a trembling hand up Tony's leg, teasing him through his pants. He lets out a groan at the pressure against his straining member, desperately wanting to get his pants off. 

 

“I don't care about taking things slow right now, please for the love of everything, take my Goddamn clothes off.” Tony says through a moan.

 

Smirking at his ability to get  _ the _ Tony Stark to beg so quickly, Stephen obliges, removing the rest of his clothes in the process. The presence of the wings on his back served to make him look dangerous, the sight made Tony's mouth water. Not wanting to wait any longer, Stephen practically pounced on Tony, attacking the man's neck and shoulders with his mouth. 

 

“Oh my God, if we're going to hold a press conference tomorrow, I don't want to show up covered in hickies!” Tony yells with a moan.

 

“Hmm, maybe I should give you more, show the world you're mine.” Stephen mumbles in return.

 

“You're insufferable.”

 

“But you love it.”

 

That's true, it's one of the things Tony couldn't help but love about him. Summoning a bottle of lube out of practically nowhere, Stephen coated his fingers, letting the substance warm up a bit before easing a finger against Tony's entrance.

 

“You ready, love?” The taller man asks, earning a nod in return. He slowly eased his finger into the man below him. “Relax, I've got you.” The reassurance has Tony reeling to catch his breath. He hasn't felt this cared for since Pepper. Within a minute, Stephen had found the little bundle of nerves deep within his lover.

 

“Whatever you just did, I want you to add another finger and do it again!” The smaller man moans, his wings folding slightly due to the pleasure coursing through him. With a chuckle, the other man obliges, scissoring his fingers to stretch Tony at the same time. After a few minutes and another finger, Stephen deemed him ready. He lets his fingers slip out of him, reveling in the sound of the man whining beneath him.

 

“Condom?” Stephen asks, unaware how Tony wants to do this.

 

“That's gonna take longer, so no. I'm clean, I assume you are too. So shut the fuck up and stick your dick in me!” Stephen chuckles at the ever so eloquent demand, but he moves to do so anyway, wings still flared out behind him. “Have I told you how gorgeous your wings are?”

 

“Have I told you? Yours are a brilliant shade of red, they almost match your face right now.” At the comment, Tony's face grows almost impossibly brighter. Without warning, Stephen starts to push in, catching Tony by surprise.

 

Once he's fully inside, he gives the other man a moment to adjust, but begins to move once Tony starts to grind his hips down on his length. He gives in, slowly thrusting into the man beneath him, angling his movements to hit that bundle of nerves with every thrust inward.

 

“Oh my God, Stephen! Harder, please!” Tony cries after a particularly hard thrust, Stephen obliged, thrusting harder and faster into the man he loves, wings clenching against his back. The sound of skin hitting skin fills the room, along with the lewd moans spilling from Tony's mouth, it's not long before he's screaming with pleasure. “St-Stephen! I… I think I'm gonna!” Stephen cuts him off with a kiss as he comes, painting their stomachs with thick white ropes.

 

Stephen continues thrusting, easing Tony through his orgasm while chasing his own. After a few more minutes, Stephen comes, coating the other man's insides with a groan. Exhausted, Stephen pulls out and flops down on flopping down on the bed next to Tony.

 

“Jesus Christ, that was amazing.” Tony sighs, moving to lay on his side, facing Stephen. “FRIDAY, be a doll and tell everyone that we're not dead, and schedule a press conference for tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“Right away boss, Ms. Romanov wanted me to inform you that it would've been, and I quote, “hella awkward if you rejected your soulmate.” She also says congratulations on getting laid.” The AI replies from the ceiling making both men laugh.

 

They fall asleep after taking an awkward shower together, Tony should've taken into consideration the fact that he might actually find his soulmate and need a far larger shower to accommodate his wings. Regardless, they drift off, limbs tangled together.

 

Late the next day, they're getting ready to reveal their relationship to the world. To say they were nervous, would be a dramatic understatement. Tony had FRIDAY make special suits that were made not only to accommodate their wings but to match them as well. Tony braves the room of reporters first, once they spot his wings the room devolves into chaos. He quickly gets them to shut up by moving behind the podium and intimidating the gathered reporters by letting his wings flare out behind him.

 

“Last night, I met my soulmate. No, it's not who you think it is, but I can say without a doubt that I do love him.” At the mention of the word “him” the room quickly erupted into chaos once again. “Would you all shut the fuck up and let me talk?!” He yells over the sea of people, shutting them up once again. “Stephen, come here please.” 

 

Stephen steps into the room, his large, gorgeous wings spread out behind him. “Ah, hello. I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, and I'm Anthony's soulmate.” He states bluntly for the gathered crowd. Before any of them has the chance to ask him any questions he pulls Tony into a heated kiss, their wings flaring out behind them. “Let's get out of here.” He says quietly enough for only Tony to hear. 

 

Tony glances down to see Stephen's sling ring resting on his fingers. Tony gives him a small nod and Stephen opens a portal to their room, they step through, vowing to deal with the media later.


End file.
